An Auslly story ep 34
Last time . . . Austin:Ally wait. Ally:What? Austin:-Kisses Ally Now on to the story . . . Ally:-Pulls away from the kiss- How dare you! Austin:What? Ally:-Thinks about something- Never mind. I love you. -Kisses him- Austin:-Kisses back then pulls away from the kiss and backs away from her, so now his back is touching the wall.- Ally:What's wrong? What is it? Austin:Your dating Dallas! You can't date me! Ally:I was just about to go to his house to break up with him. You ruined our moment to love each other! You . . . ! you . . . ! jerk! -Tears are falling from her eyes silently- Austin:-Sees the tears falling from her eyes- Ally . . . Ally:Just . . .can we still be friends? If yes say yes, if not, don't say anything. Austin:-Walks to a chair and sits down in it, then looks at the floor- Ally:Austin? Austin:-Stays silent- Ally:-Tries again- Austin? Austin:-Stays silent- Ally:Fine then! -Runs out of the room crying and runs out of Austin's house and is about to cross the road- Austin:-Runs outside and sees Ally and yells:Ally!- Ally:-Does not turn around and walks into the road and sees a car driving towards her- ???:-Jumps in front of Ally and yells to the driver- SLAM ON YOUR BREAKS MAN!!! Driver:-Hears them & sees them, then gasps and slams on the cars breaks- Austin:-Yells to Ally- ARE YOU OKAY ALLY!? Ally:-To terrified to answer Austin or even speak- ???:-Turns to Ally and yells- GET OUT OF THE ROAD! -Tackles Ally to get her out of the road- -They are both out of the road and onto the dark green damp grass.- ???:-Get up and help Ally up- Ally:-Looks at ???- Who----who are you? ???:Devan. Ally:Oh. Thanks Devan. -Grins at him- Devan:Anytime you need saving, give me a call. -Gives Ally a peice of paper with his name and phone number on it and winks and grins at her then walks away- The next morning . . . (Saturday) Ally:-Wakes up and gets dressed then runs downstairs and eats breakfast- (Sorry you can't see the links or anything including her outfit since my computer is not working right now.) Dad, can you take me to Dallas's house? Lester:Fine. -Drives Ally to Dallas's house- Ally:-Gets out of the car- Dad, can you just wait right here because I'm coming right back. Lester:Sure, I'll wait. Ally:Okay, I'll be right back -Walks to Dallas' door and knocks on it- Dallas:My Ally! Come in! Ally:-Enters and closes the door once she entered and sits on the couch next to Dallas-We need to talk. Dallas:What do want to talk about? Ally:I think we should--- Dallas:Yes? Ally:-Sees Dallas' worried expression- ----go on a date tomorrow night! -Grins- (She lied) Dallas:-Thinks she's telling the truth- Yeah. Let's do it. -Grins at her- Ally:-Grins at him- Yeah. See you then! -Grins- Bye. -Leaves, gets into the car and buckles her seatbelt then closes the car door.- Lester:What happened in Dallas' house? Ally:Um, Dallas and I broke up. Lester:Grr. He does not break up with my daughter---- Ally:-Interrupts her Dad- I broke up with him. Lester:Oh. -They arrive at thier house and they go inside-